


Bathtime Drill

by op-sheepy (opsheepy)



Series: Hearty Drabbles [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy
Summary: An alarm has been raised. Time to prepare the tub.
Relationships: Bepo & Heart Pirates, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Hearty Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Bathtime Drill

"Heads up, guys. Pot's missing from the coffee maker and captain's locked himself in his room. All-nighter heavily suspected." Ikkaku reported as she entered the common room.

Everyone exchanged disapproving looks.

"Tsk. Alright, you guys know the drill. What are the assignments this time?" Shachi asked as he stood behind Penguin who was flipping through a clipboard.

"Clione on preparation. Uni on wash and rinse. Shachi on dry." Penguin recited, looking around to confirm with those called.

"Whose pick?"

Another flip had Penguin grinning. "Mine. So we go with the Rosemary shampoo then the Lavender conditioner."

"Alright, I'll get Bepo."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the promised drabble for [this post](https://op-sheepy.tumblr.com/post/638226812030353408/i-really-should-be-doing-other-things-but-all-i) where I mention that a lot of the budget probably goes to Bepo's shampoo and that they kinda fight over what scent it is and stuff all with their captain's naptime in mind.
> 
> Art not mine but was a gift to me. :)
> 
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


End file.
